Yamiyo
by Stray Wolf of the Night
Summary: This is not a Yaoi this is just from my sick mind that was dying to be free so read if you like and don't if you hate it Ciel/OC and Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sebastian: Miss Wolfey the readers are here *bows***

_**(Wolfey stops typing)**_

**ChocolateWolfey: This is my first Fanfiction… take good care of me. *with no emotion what so ever***

_**(Wolfey start's typing again.)**_

**Blueberrywolfey: -_-' well that was blunt. *shakes head***

**Ciel: Whatever *reads scrip* WHAT THE HELL!**

**Sebastian: What is wrong Young master?**

**Ciel: Read this! *troughs scrip at him***

**Sebastian: What seem to be wrong wi… *reads scrip* **

**(**_**Scrip~~~**_

_**Kittey, Kittey, Kittey..*repeats trough out page***_**)**

**Everyone: Blueberry is there something wrong with Miss Wolfey**

**Blueberry: ChocolateKittey is sick today and she is worried. -_-'**

**Wolfey: **_**(Continues to type 'Kittey' over and over while muttering incoherent words.)**_

**Everyone: O_O *gulps***

**Bard: let me see if this works…WOLFEY I COOKED A RIB JUST FOR YOU!**

**Wolfey: *hesitates then continues typing***

**Bard: *Gasp* That always works she must be really down... We have to do something!**

**Blueberry: don't worry I know just what to do…*walks out of room***

***5 seconds later***

**Blueberry: Wolfey… Kittey is on the phone.**

***Wolfey's dog ears pop out***

**Wolfey: KITTEY! GIMME THE PHONE!**

***grabs phone from Blueberry***

**Wolfey: Kittey….. ok… uuhhhmm….ok I will..bye, see you soon *hangs up phone***

**Lau: what she say**

**Wolfey: she told me to not worry and to finish chapter 1 and then she ask me to tell the readers ****'I can't wait to meet you so I'll try to get better soon bye… Nya~' and that's it.**

***begins to retype on the computer***

**Blueberry: so what do we do until then?**

**Ciel: donno **

***Wolfey stops typing***

**Wolfey: whatever you do, do it somewhere else!**

***starts typing again***

**~~~in the living room~~~**

**Bard: man thing just aren't interesting without Wolfey and Kittey here. *sighs***

**Lau: your right *also sighs***

**Blueberry: Why do you think I'm always hanging around them *looks at Bard and Lau***

**Bard and Lau: that why you're always with them**

**Blueberry: *shrugs***

**Wolfey: I'M DONE LETS HURRY UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH!**

***CRASH….BANG***

**Madam Red: WHAT WAS THAT!**

**Wolfey:…nothing…. Ignore what you just heard….*comes into the room***

**Wolfey: well… who is going to say the disclaimer…?**

**Finny: oh me... can I do it Wolfey-san?**

**Wolfey: sure nock yourself out kid…**

**Finny: Chocolate Wolfey doesn't own kuroshitsuji! *claps***

**Wolfey: Enjoy! ~**

**Blueberry: Also if you're wondering Yamiyo means moonless night**

CHAPTER 1

Ciel POV

I was sitting in my chair doing paperwork when Sebastian came in.

"Young Master, I have a letter for you from the Queen." He said showing me the envelope that was sealed.

I grab it taking a letter opener it said.

_Dearest Ciel,_

_I have yet another task for you, regarding the murder that is called Jack the Ripper. I believe you will do well in succeeding my expectations… _

_From,_

_Her Majesty_

"Sebastian ready the carriage were going to London." I said

"Understood" was all he said before he left

•† • † • † • † • † • † • † • † • †Time Skip† • † • † • † • † • † • † • † • †•

Normal POV~

"There are just too many people in London," Ciel said as he and Sebastian walked up stairs.

"It is due to the social seasons, where the upper classes migrate from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouse in London," Sebastian said.

"Seasons, huh… The carefree slackers," Ciel said.

"Sometime, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace, those four aren't accompanying us, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet," Sebastian said.

"Peace and Quiet, huh?" Ciel said as Sebastian open the door.

"Grief! Just where have they hidden the tea in this house?" a new voice said a woman with red hair, eyes, dress looking trough a dresser (W/N that's what it is right I'm not so sure.)

"It's nowhere to be seen!" another voice said. A Chinese man was holding a vase his eyes were closed.

Behind them was a man with long brown/black hair that was tied back with a long red bow he was also wearing glasses.

"there's no way it would be in there!" the woman

"Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?" Ciel said

"My, your early!" Madam Red said

Lau smiled "since you have come, it must mean…" Lau started.

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move, correct?" Madam Red finishes for him.

Ciel sighed and sat down Sebastian brought tea and sat it down in front of Ciel which he picked up.

"Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered…" Ciel paused as he took a sip of his tea.

"…It wasn't just your average murder; it was bizarrely vicious… No, you could call it 'supernatural'." Ciel said.

"The victim this time, a Miss Mary Nichols, was cut down by a special kind of blade… That sliced her up completely, unhindered by any resistance." Sebastian said.

"Scotland Yard and newspaper reporters are calling the killer… Jack the Ripper." Ciel said

"Jack the Ripper, huh? Lau said

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation." Ciel said.

Lau sets his tea cup down on the table "Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene? He said

Ciel glare at Lau "What do you mean by that?" he said

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them… If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness." Lau said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Ciel.

"Are you prepared for that," he said as he grabbed the side of Ciel's face.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Lau said with a unusual serious face.

"I came here to avenge her distress... Don't ask unnecessary questions." Ciel said with a glare.

"That's excellent. Those are good eyes." Lau said with a grin.

•†•† • † • † • † • † • † • † •†At the Scene†• † • † • † • † • † • † • †•†•

A man with red hair was reading a paper when he notices A boy with blue/gray hair (you all know what Ciel looks like right cause' if you don't tell me and I'll post a pic of him) who was with a tall black haired man.

"Is something wrong?" the red haired man said.

"This isn't the sort of place for boy's and girl's to come to." He said

"Hurry along back home," He added.

"Where's the victim's corpse?" Ciel said completely ignoring what the detective said.

"Corpse? What on earth are you talking about?" the man yelled.

"Aberlain!" A deep voice said.

"What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?" the man with the deep voice said(w/n the same thing).

"I came here to clean up the mess being made by dawdling hounds," Ciel said as he grind then he pulled up an envelope (w/n HOLY CRAP WERE WAS HE HIDING THAT!) which had the Queen's seal on it.

"Sir Arthur Randall." Ciel said smugly he then grabbed the paper's from Aberlain and read them.

"It looks like there aren't any significant leads yet." Ciel said nonchalantly.

Randall then yanked the papers from Ciel.

"Scotland Yard is taking care of this incident… Don't stick your nose in where it is not wanted." He said

"Find by me… Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said as the left being joined by Lau, Madam Red, and her servant Grell.

"What are you going to do?" Madam Red said.

"Asking him would be the best option." Ciel said after hearing this Lau made a serious face.

"Earl, you can't mean…" Lau said dramatically.

"It's just as you suspect." Ciel said with no emotion.

•† • † • † • † • † • † • † • † • †Time Skip† • † • † • † • † • † • † • † • †•

"So, where are we?" Lau said.

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU KNEWWHAT WAS GOING ON A MINUTE AGO!" Madam Red yelled at Lau.

While Sebastian explained to them about the Undertaker Ciel walked in.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel asked

After he said that a coffin, which was sitting against the wall, started shaking.

Everyone but Ciel and Sebastian started shaking.

(B/n- _Freak alert, Freak alert_)

The coffin led opened to show it to be empty inside.

Everyone was confused.

"_**Welcome,"**_ Said a feminine voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone scream, well Ciel and Sebastian just jumped, behind them was a girl with long Black hair and brown eyes and was pale (w/n mysteries girl is warring the same thing as Alice from Pandora Hearts don't own).

"Sorry… the Undertaker isn't here today… but he should be here soon, so until Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea!" The girl said happily. They looked around for a chair...any chair but there were none.

"Sit where...exactly?" Madam Red asked.

"Why not just sit on top?" The girl said as she pointed to the coffins. "So

"Who are you?" Ciel said bluntly.

"My, my, aren't you the impatient one chibi* Phantomhive." She said "Well I don't have a name… but just call me Wolfey (w/n look I'm in here… O.O! Blueberry! Are you calling me a freak!) That's what everyone calls me any way," She added.

"What how di-" Ciel began but was cut short.

"I… told her hhehehe," Another voice said.

"UNDERTAKER!" Ciel yelled as he looked at the ones empty coffin which now had a man in it.

The man had long silver hair that had a braid in it, his bangs covered his eyes, and he had a long black finger nails (pic soon to be on profile)

"So… have you finally decided to get into your own, special casket?" Undertaker said.

"As if anyone would come to do that… today we're-" Undertaker put his long nail to Ciel face to stop him.

"You don't have to say it he understands completely." Wolfey said

"You took the word right out of me mouth Wolfey hahehe." Undertaker said.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance...but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing," Undertaker said as he bit into a...dog biscuit.

"Wolfey, Wolfey! You must have a cookie," Undertaker said and handed Wolfey a dog biscuit which she ate.

Ciel and Madam Red had looks of disgust on their faces.

Hey its nice," Wolfey said in defense.

She stood up and walked over to Undertaker.

"Give me another one," She said and took another dog biscuit from the jar, which she happily munched on.

"Anyway...isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed. In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too," Undertaker said and passed Wolfey another dog biscuit.

She grinned and took it from him.

"But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all have something in common," Undertaker said and looked at Ciel.

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker asked with a creepy chuckle.

"I see. So, being an undertaker is just your cover." Lau said

"How much is your information?" Lau added then the undertaker ran up to him.

"I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." Undertaker said.

"Now, Earl, give me _that_." He said

"Bestow the finest laughs upon me if you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" Undertaker said in an excited voice. ." He added he then started swaying in his own world.

"The sicko," Ciel said

"Leave it to me!" Lau said.

"I was known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" he added dramatically.

"The Bed Fled!" Lau said

Wolfey snorted then went emotionless than burst out laughing then went back to being emotionless.

Everyone stared at her.

"It looks like he still won't talk Lau...it can't be helped. Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" Madam Red yelled as she lifted her hat. After Madam Red said the first word of her 'joke', Sebastian quickly walked behind Ciel and covered his ears.

"So... You're the only one left Earl… I lost last time but I won't this time." Undertaker said then he seem to remember something.

"Wolfey would you like to try I've never heard one of your jokes before and I'm quite curious," he added Wolfey smirked evilly.

"Why not it won't be a while before Kittey comes looking for me, though are you sure old man," Wolfey said.

She walked over to Undertaker and started whispering in his ear.

She then stood back and watched him very carefully.

Undertaker froze before he walked into a random coffin and closed the lid.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look when suddenly the coffin jumped up and down and creepy laughter could be heard.

Everyone stared at the coffin in disbelief...They were honestly worry for the sanity of Undertaker.

Then the laugh and movement of the coffin suddenly stopped

Everyone was looking at Wolfey "What did you say to him?" Madam Red asked.

"That is the wrong 'Question'… ask the right ones and I'll answer to you," Wolfey Said.

"Always the same Wolfey hehe" undertaker said he stepped out of the coffin.

"I see you recovered old man I was starting to get worried for you," She said.

"haha well I tell you anything you want to know Earl hehehe," he said as he sat down.

"Actually...I've always thought, that there weren't enough...'guests'," Undertaker said with a frightening chuckle.

"...not enough?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, not enough… Internal organs, of course... Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research," Undertaker said as he hugged a dummy of the human body...creepy.

Everyone looked down at the beaker of tea and gasped in horror. They all just had the same thought because no one touched their tea again.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark...," Lau said in horror as he pushed the beaker of tea away.

"It also could've come from the slums of China," Wolfey said with a smirk.

"That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore...because her womb is gone," Undertaker said as he stroked the dummy.

Ciel narrowed his eye as he looked at Undertaker.

"Recently, these kinds of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy," Undertaker said.

"Let's just say there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian asked.

"The butler understands well. I too feel this way," Undertaker said with a grin.

He stood up and walked behind Wolfey.

She was about to turn around but he wrapped an arm around Her waist.

"If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first," Undertaker said as he ran a fingernail over her throat.

"And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way," Undertaker said as he then ran a fingernail over her stomach.

She scoffed and looked to the side and said noting.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl," Undertaker said in an eerie tone.

"It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. Can you stop him? 'The Notorious Noble'...Earl of Phantomhive," Undertaker said as he placed a finger under his lip.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind," Ciel said as Sebastian put Ciel's coat on him.

Wolfey smirked.

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker," Ciel said as he walked out.

Lau, Madam Red and Grell quickly forward after him.

"Is Jack the Ripper among us?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Undertaker from the corner of my eye.

Wolfey smirked and munched on a dog biscuit.

"Let's just put it this way...not everyone is who they say or act out to be," Wolfey said.

Sebastian looked at Wolfey a minute longer and then walked out the door.

• † • † • † • † • † • † • † • † • †The End† • † • † • † • † • † • † • † • † •

**Wolfey: Huh it looked a lot longer on the file what ever sorry if it's to short for your liking. **

**Ciel: you should be ashamed baka ~**

**Wolfey: Well... that's it for now night~**

**Blueberry: it's 6 in the afternoon**

**Wolfey: acting wears me out**

**Ciel: I was acting longer than you so shouldn't I be the one tired.**

**Sebastian: young master she's already asleep**

***Ciel looks at a sleeping Wolfey***

**Ciel: *groans* it would be alright if this was her house oh wait it's MINE! Can't she at least go home before she falls asleep! Blueberry *turn around to a sleeping Blueberry***

**Ciel: NOT YOU TOO!**

**Finny: R&R~**

**Blueberry & Wolfey: *dog ears pop out* SHUT UP!**

**Wolfey: *GROWLS then falls back asleep* ZZZZZZZ**


	2. Chapter 2

'_blah blah blah'_ thinking

"blah blah blah" normal taking

"_**Blah Blah Blahble blah blah" **_non human talking

**Kittey: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so excited to finally meet you all and I'd like to thank all the people who had read the first chapter of Yamiyo. Ciel plushies and cookies for you! *Throws cookies and plushies***

**Wolfey: I'd like to personally thank Hyper Kid007 for adding my story to his/her Story Alert so… here *gives brownies and plushies***

**Ciel: Are you done yet?**

**Wolfey: NO! By the way in the story Kittey and I are 17; also Kittey comes up to about my chin… also Kittey and I are a little OOC.**

**Kittey: yay I'm in the chapter *claps***

**Finny: *also claps* good for you!**

**Kittey: I know right**

**Wolfey: hey… have you ever wondered why when girls giggle it's called 'giggling' but when men do it it's called 'chuckling' what's up with that?**

**Blueberry & Ciel: Well… that was random... *sweat drops***

**Kittey: umm. Maybe its cause'…umm… uhhh… I DON'T KNOW!*starts crying* **

**Wolfey: also I tried to keep everyone in character so I'm sorry if they are OOC… DISCLAIMER!**

**Blueberry: ChocolateWolfey doesn't own Kuroshitsuji AKA Black Butler.**

**Wolfey: now Sebastian! Go get me my Pocky *I tried it its good in my per…percp…perp (b/n perspective w/n yay that) perspective plus it had Chocolate on it***

**Sebastian: yes mistress **

**Wolfey: als-**

***knock knock***

**Wolfey: huh *opens door***

**Mailman: Hello I have a letter for a miss ChocolateWolfey**

**Wolfey: that's me… *takes letter and opens it***

**Wolfey: *gasps dramatically* oh no!**

**Kittey: what!**

**Wolfey: the test came positive…!**

**Kittey: WHAT CAME POSITIVE!*starts to get teary eyed***

**Wolfey: I… I… I have M.S.D.**

**Finny: WHAT IS THAT! **

**Kittey: WILL IT TAKE YOUR LIFE!**

**Wolfey: it… means… I have… MAJOR STUPIDITY DISORDER *makes face of utter horror* **

**Kittey & Finny: *passes out***

**Ciel: what the hell was that for **

**Wolfey: to add drama to the atmosphere… Plus I wanted to freak Kittey out…*looks at Kittey who is passed out on the floor* hehe**

**Blueberry & Ciel: *mutters* the only thing you bring to the atmosphere here is stupidity...**

**Wolfey: *ignores the comment* HAHAHA I'm just kidding it's a postcard from StrawberryKittey saying that astronomy camp is almost over and she'll be coming back soon. (w/n That actually came in the mail yesterday)**

**Blueberry: honestly why does that girl look up to you so much?-_-**

**Wolfey: because I'm awesome! **

**Blueberry: I don't think you're that awesome…**

**Wolfey: that's because you just haven't realized it yet...*looks smugly at Blueberry***

**Blueberry: then I shall never come to realization…**

**Wolfey: … where's my POCKY!**

**Kittey: *blushes* also Wolfey wanted you to say who gets who because she doesn't know wather to put me with Sebatian and her with Ciel or the other way around or even to make an OC's to put with then so… *blushes even harder* p-PLEASES TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! _**

**Wolfey: *bites Pease of Pocky off* ahhh what a cute expression! XD*hugs Kittey***

**Kittey: *passes out from embarrassment overload***

**Wolfey: HAHAHAHAHAHHA~~~~~!**

(Chapter 2)

Ciel POV~

"Alastair Chamber, of the Druitt Viscount family... He received his degree in medicine at university, but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at his home. However, behind the scenes, he invites those to whom he is close to secret parties." Sebastian said as we headed to the viscounts mansion.

"There is a rumor going around that he is involved with black magic." Madam Red added

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties, and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices." Lau said as the carriage stopped.

"Tonight is the last party of the season." I said as I stepped out in my disguise.

"This is are only chance," I said.

"Ciel, you're my niece who's come up from the country. Sebastian, you are Ciel's personal tutor." Madam Red said.

"Why am I your niece?" I said as I blushed _'I mean for god sake what if Elizabeth were here it would destroy my ego.'_

"I wanted a girl!" was all Madam Red said.

"That's the reason!" I yelled _'I mean serially that's why I'm dressed like this of all the reasons!'_

"If it were to be discovered that you're a Phantomhive, it would be bad right?" she said.

"Also, Viscount is a real womanizer with a long range of defenses… So this makes things easier." She added _'oh god I have to get near this guy.'_

"Did you not say yourself: "no matter what"?" Sebastian said smuggle as I glared at him _'damn it don't twist my words!'_

After we all split up Sebastian and I were walking "First, we must find the Viscount." Sebastian.

"Well, well, if it isn't the chibi* Phantomhive," a voice behind us said both Sebastian and I jumped at the sound of the voice.

We turned to see a black haired boy who was wearing a black dress shirt with a dark blue tie. (w/n by the way I'm in disguise so don't think the wrong thing ;P)

Next to the boy was a woman who had dark brown hair she also had light kind brown eyes.

She was wearing a dark blue dress and a black choker she bowed to us "Hello my name I Kittey… well that's my nickname." She said in a kind light voice I saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"Um do we know you…?" I said confused the boy looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't place where I saw him.

"Aww the chibi doesn't remember me." The boy sai-_ 'WAIT! He called me chibi Phantomhive before too don't tell me he is…'_

"You're the girl from before…" Sebastian stated

"Wolfey" the boy… the girl said as Kittey grabbed her arm.

"You need to changed into your Outfit" she said

"We'll be on our way then… By the way Elizabeth is here." Wolfey said as she smirked _'WHAT!'_

But before I could say my thought out loud a familiar voice had cut me off.

"Ah! That dress is so pretty!" a high pitched girly voice yelled_ 'SHIT IT COULDN'T BE!' _Sebastian and I quickly turned around to see…

"There are so many people in lovely dresses! There are all so cute!" Elizabeth _'CRAP it is!'_

We turned back around to see both Wolfey and Kittey not there but I was too shocked to notice.

"Young ma-mistress, please calm down… While we still can, let us…" Sebastian started but was cut off by a voice.

"Ahh, that dress is so cute, too!" Elizabeth said _'SHIT if she recognizes me my life is over!' _I thought.

Then all of a sudden something grabbed me and Sebastian from behind and hide us behind a table I was about to yell but a hand grabbed my mouth.

"Shhh it's me Wolfey" Wolfey said as she removed her hand we turned around to see her in a dress she was wearing a black dress that ended at her knees, it's sleeves ended at her elbow (w/n if you want to know what the dress looks like go to my profile) she was also wearing black boots, and her black hair was down.

She hugged her knees to her chest she tilted her head a little and looked at me.

"So… you're looking for the Viscount right…?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" I _yelled 'how she have possible have known'._

She just smirked and got up putting her arms behind her back.

"… Hmm I don't wanna answer." She said I felt a vain grow on my head.

"I just asked a simple question!" I yelled.

"And what just because you asked I have to answer maybe I don't want to tell you how I know." she said looking at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Dammit your starting to irritate me where the hell did you come from any way!" I asked irritated she looked at me.

"Well… how do I enplane this… When a mommy dog and a daddy dog get together an-" she started Sebastian, who was now _chuckling _(w/n there it is again).

"Whoa whoa that's not what I meant." I said quickly.

"what did you mean then?" she ask even though she looked like she already knew.

"WHY are you here at this party?" I said

"Oh that's simple because I wanted to," she said.

"Why didn't you just say that… FROM THE BEGINNING?" I yelled/whispered (w/n is that even possible b/n yes it's called talking)

"hmm.. I wonder why I didn't. well… whatever the past is the past!" She says as she swing an arm around my neck_…'God this woman pisses me off'_

"Oh look who it is the Viscount." She said by now we were standing.

A man with blond hair came up to us he had violet eyes.

"Well well if it isn't the great Artemis (w/n it's an alias in other words it's not my name b/n WELL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!) of the Natsume house hold I didn't think you'd come." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist then he seem to notice I was here.

"My, my, what's this cute little robin doing here" He said Wolfey then grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Well go get drinks why'll you two talk… bye~~~!" she said why'll she dragged Sebastian.

_~~with Sebastian and Wolfey~~ _

Sebastian was looking at Wolfey, who was pouring some wine.

"Is there something you want to ask Se-bas-tian~~~?" she said looking at him.

"Is your name Artemis Natsume or is that an alias?" he asked as he studied her carefully.

"…donno I wonder?" she said 'this girl doesn't make any sense' Sebastian though as he sighed.

"Ne, ne we should help the chibi Ciel over there shouldn't we?" she said.

Sebastian looked over to see Elizabeth walking towards Ciel 'I should do something shouldn't I' Sebastian thought.

"ahh… I got it a magic act hehe~~!" Wolfey said as Sebastian looked at her worriedly thinking her sanity snapped or something and as if she read his mind.

"I mean this~" she continued the rest in Sebastian's ear

Time skip

Ciel pov~

'Oh god my life is over if she recognizes me!' Ciel thought as he looked over to see Elizabeth coming towards me.

When all of a sudden a Hugh wardrobe landed right in front of her and Sebastian landed next to it.

"The ball is at its peak so at this time, may all the gentlemen and ladies watching this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard," Sebastian said as he walked to one side of the cupboard.

"That gentleman, can you please assist me?" He asked as He pointed to Wolfey in her man disguise.

"Me? Why of course," Wolfey said with a sly smile.

"This, an ordinary cupboard, I will now enter it," Sebastian said as he opened the cupboard doors and he stepped in.

"I don't remember having arranged a performance...," Viscount said while he put a hand under his chin 'Ciel, use this your chance!'

"Viscount, I am already bored with seeing small sleights with hand," I started…

~~normal pov~~

"Using these swords, I want you to pierce the cupboard without hesitation. I will come out unharmed no matter how many swords go into the cupboard. Ladies and gentlemen, there are no tricks or traps to this enchantment so please watch this extraordinary piece of magic," he said before He handed Wolfey the swords.

"I will tie the cupboard up tightly with these chains," Sebastian said before he closed the doors and tied the chains around the wardrobe tightly.

Wolfey looked at the sword nervously before she turned back to the chained cupboard.

"Well, I won't hold back then...," Wolfey said before she SUDDENLY JUMPED INTO THE AIR AND STABBED THE TOP OF THE CUPBOARD! 'Ouch...bet Sebastian didn't except that' Madam red thought.

Everyone watched horrified as Wolfey stabbed sword after sword into the cupboard

Once the last sword was in a second later the chains came off then Sebastian came out completely unharmed.

That was quite impressive Sebastian," Madam Red said as she clapped her hands.

"Madam Red," Sebastian said with a bow.

"Really and it was like a mountain of needles too! I thought I killed you too!" Wolfey said happily.

"Even I thought it was a little painful...I did not except you to aim for my head so quickly," Sebastian said as he wiped his forehead.

"If it wasn't me, any normal person would be dead by now," Sebastian said.

"So... what sort of trap was there then?" Wolfey asked.

"YOU JUST SHOVED ALL THOSE SWORDS IN THERE WITHOUT A THOUGHT?" Madam Red yelled in horror.

"...did he not say before?" Wolfey asked, who had changed back into her dress and was using Sebastian's mask, and turned to them.

Madam Red and Lau looked at her in confusion.

"This is not a game and there are no traps. That's all there is to it," she said.

"Who are you?" Madam Red asked looking up and down at Wolfey.

She smirked and took her mask off.

"Ahh! The girl from the Undertaker's shop!" Madam Red said

"WOLFEY" A dark brown haired girl, who Sebastian recognized as Kittey, yelled as she ran towards them.

"Ah Kittey there you are." Wolfey said as she walked over to Kittey, who realized everyone was staring at her.

"oh hello my name is Kittey nice t-" she started but was cut off.

"KITTEY, let's go." Wolfey said as she started toured the exit.

"eh.. okay… bye bye!" she said happily as she waved at Lau and the others and ran towards Wolfey.

"WAIT FOR ME!" she yelled.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~

The next morning the paper's headline was '_JACK THE RIPPER RETURNS! Victim: Annie Shepherman, Another prostitue sacrified!'_

Ciel read it over and over again he couldn't believe it!

"So, it wasn't the Viscount?" Madam Red said Ciel looked furious.

~~~~~~~Time skip again~~~~~~~

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"hmm who could that be?" Lau said.

Sebastian opened the door to have two people run in.

"DAMN I thought you'd never open!" a familiar voice yelled 'it couldn't be' Ciel thought.

But it was… Wolfey and Kittey… 'SHITTT!'

**Wolfey: there it is… also I forgot to mention Ciel is 15 in this **

**Kittey: YAY I'M IN IT! *claps***

**Grell: OIII~~~~! When am I gona come in~~~!**

**Wolfey: soon. Well I hope you all like this cause' I worked all night on this. I started a 3:00pm to 5:45am (well I had to help out so that's why it took even longer)**

**Blueberry & Wolfey: so click that smexy review button XP**


	3. Wolfey's Note:i'm sorry, GUESS WHAT

Wolfey's Note~~

Hey guys! *sigh* i hate to do this blueberry but i have to...(Blueberry: wha- *is gagged and thrown into closet*) XD (Wolfey: hahaa~~ i've been wanting to do that since day 1! XD haha) anyway...! I know it's been awhile (damn laptops giving me trouble) but guess what today is~~ XD that's right MY BIRTHDAY~~! XD

Well I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but with my laptop I don't know…

Kittey&Wolfey: BYE BYE


End file.
